


Desperation

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sloppy makeouts are finally not enough for Kankri anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/gifts).



> No betas were harmed in the creation of this fic and it probably shows.
> 
> This is a late birthday gift for lactoria, aka black-quadrant. Sorry I couldn't get something together before hand, life happened.  
> Also, this is ladysekh's first Vantascest fic :O

"Please, Karkat!" Kankri gasped underneath him, face flushed with their shared mutant red blood. His hands were clenched uselessly in the fabric of Karkat’s long sleeved shirt. "I need… I need you-"

Karkat cut him off with a growl of frustration that was muffled by Kankri’s neck. His hate for the troll waxed greater than his pity; the little shit was going to call their sloppy makeouts to a halt, again. He ignored the other troll's pleas so he could bury his own hands in the hatred red sweater Kankri wore and pulled him up so they were face to face, sprawled on the resting platform, and kissed those hated lips deeply again, silencing them mid sentence. He cursed the day his dancestor decided to make that stupid, pointless oath of chastity and channeled his frustration into the kiss. Kankri stiffened under him, claws digging through fabric into Karkat’s skin beneath, and then melted into pliant compliance.

Growling, Karkat broke off the kiss. “What? Let me guess, you want to fucking leaving me hanging with the worst case of swollen globes ever.”

Kankri looked up, his whited out eyes opened wide, panting from the kiss. “Um, actually,” he stammered. “No, I don’t.”

"What."

Kankri flushed a deeper shade of red and looked away. “I’ve been doing some thinking, and it doesn't seem to be advantageous to either of us for me to continue to cling to vows made in my younger days…”

"Ha!" Karkat exclaimed. "Yeah, right, like I haven’t heard some variant of that before. You clam up the moment I go for the zipper on your stupid leggings. Not buying it, let’s go ahead and skip to the part where you shut me out _again_ , and I have to crawl somewhere private to take care of myself like this relationship doesn’t even exist!"

Kankri frowned and reached up to grab his horns. Karkat found himself being pulled into another kiss, Kankri’s mouth blazingly hot, wet, and willing. Karkat growled in frustration before kissing him back, resigning himself to the same masochistic conclusion that had occurred every time before.

When they pulled apart though, Kankri seemed different. His expression was almost wild and his breathing erratic. “Please, Karkat,” he moaned, “I need you.” He grabbed Karkat’s hand with his own and dragged it under his sweater to rest on the zipper slider of his leggings. “I need you and I want you to _make_ me feel you.”

A sharp tremor raced through his body, and Karkat felt his mouth go dry. He managed to swallow. “Say that again.”

Kankri bit his lip tentatively and replied in a low, desperate voice, “Please Karkat, take me so I can feel you.”

He had punctuated that sentence with a roll of his hips and Karkat couldn’t control himself. He yanked that slider down in one fast, hard motion. Kankri yelped in surprise and his hands instinctively went to stop him. “Oh hell no!” Karkat hissed, grabbing both wrists in his hands. He pressed both hands to the soft surface above Kankri’s head. “You said you weren’t going to do this bullshit again.”

"My apologies," Kankri gasped, fighting Karkat’s grip halfheartedly. "It was just a reaction, please don’t stop."

Karkat hissed in irritation and shifted so he could hold both wrists in one hand. Kankri moaned and struggled as Karkat's unoccupied hand trailed down his chest back to the zipper slider. “You like this, don’t you,” Karkat said hungrily, moving the slider a little further down its track. “You like being held down and taken advantage of, like a desperate bulgeslut.”

"Shut up," Kankri gasped, flexing his body up under Karkat’s touch. "Quit saying such triggering things and just touch me!"

Karkat smiled wide at him. Kankri whined under his gaze as Karkat’s free hand pulled at the hem of his sweater. Karkat didn’t pull the article of clothing off completely though; instead, he managed to wrap it around the top half of Kankri’s face and his arms, blocking his vision and folding his arms neatly above his head, pinning them there. Kankri tried to wiggle free and moaned helplessly when he realized how trapped he was. “Don’t struggle too much, or you’ll stretch out that disgusting sweater.”

Karkat paused to take a deep breath to steady himself and look over the other troll. Kankri truly was desperate. His partially covered chest was flushed with a hint of red, his bulge was already unsheathed and straining under the fabric of his pants, and he was openly rubbing his thighs together. Karkat reached for the zipper one last time, pulling fabric down as he went, and Kankri’s breathing hitched before speeding up. “Oh dear, yes, yes,” he moaned low and wanton as Karkat finally worked off his pants.

Karkat blinked at what he saw. “Really? No underwear?” he asked incredulously after taking in the distinct lack of the garments in question.

"They leave lines!" Kankri replied in embarrassment. "Not that it’s any concern of yours, and to be completely honest, I find thaaAH!."

Karkat looked up from where he had hunched over to lick at Kankri’s bulge, running his tongue over his lips. That was one way to shut him up, Karkat mused to himself. He worked his way down Kankri’s length to that soft spot between sheath and nook, and sucked on it hard. Kankri shrieked, legs kicking and arms fighting the sweater around them. He placed his hands on Kankri’s legs and worked that bit of flesh in the most teasing way that he could.

When Kankri was a trembling mess, Karkat worked his way slowly back up his bulge before swallowing it down all the way to the root. Kankri moaned and gasped, breath coming faster and faster as Karkat bobbed his head up and down along his length. Just as Kankri was about to come, Karkat pulled off his bulge with a little pop. Kankri ‘s breath caught in shock for a moment before he screamed his frustration. “Why did you stop?” he whined, eyes glazed over.

Karkat laughed and sat back to let him calm down. “Because I want to see you desperate, crying like a wriggler.” He petted the tension out of Kankri’s legs. “I want to see you beg for mercy.”

"But I was so close!" he gasped. "Please don’t do it again…"

Karkat laughed, proceeded to bring him screeching to a halt at that edge three more times before fucking him stupid, and left him a sobbing wretched mess in a puddle of mixed slurry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
